Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART FOUR
Micro's New Home (Cardboard Kid) PART FOUR "WaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We we're awaken by Beta's screams There was a thunderstorm and she screamed because a thunder struck near by. Jake got mad and decide to push Beta off her little branch. She fell on another branch only to climb back up and fight Jake. I don't know who's winning. Beta won by punching Jake on his wounds. As she was yelling in victory I smelled something in the yet rain. It smelled like oil or something. It must be a meanie. I told everyone to be quiet. Jake prepared to beat the crap out of what was there. Beta heared it under the treehouse. We jumped down the tree. Beta fell on something that yowled. It was a dog's tail! The dog bit Beta and Beta jumped back into the tree as she got scared. Jake started laughing at Beta until the dog jumped on Jake. I got scared but it didn't hurt my boyfriend. But wait? Is Jake even my boyfriend? We never even spoke of anything like that. He just kisses me and stuff. "Can we keep him?" Jake said. "NO! WE CANNOT KEEP THIS MONSTER!" Beta yelled furiously. Jake brought up the wet dog into the treehouse as I climbed up behind him. I slipped but Jake caught my hand. I looked up and he was just smiling. He pulled me up into his arms and set me down in the treehouse. I looked at Beta and she was smirking at me. I got shivers after we we're all yet. Jake offered to give Beta his jacket since she was on a branch outside the treehouse but she declined. Then she smirked at me again. Jake gave me his jacket and we we're playing with the dog. "Can I name it? Oh please oh please oh pleeeeaaassee?" I begged. Jake told me that I could and Beta just turned around, mad that we we're going to keep it. I named it Scruffster. Jake was unimpressed and Beta just laughed, saying it was a bad name and that I have no imagination. I asked if she had a better idea but she just turned her head in disgust. She didn't want to name the dog. I guess she must be a cat person. I screamed out loud saying that she was going to be a crazy cat lady when she' older. She just said: Really?. I guess she is a cat person. I shrugged it off and started to play with Scruffster. I saw at the corner of my eye that Jake was pleased with me being so interested with the dog. I wondered if he used to have a dog. I offered Jake if he wanted to play with him. Jake accepted and started petting his belly. It was still raining and there was lighting and thunder everywhere. Jake pulled me closer to him and just started to sleep again. I started to get cozy in his arms and I slept. I knew I couldn't sleep on the other corner with the wet dog. We we're going to sleep side by side. I guess we are maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. Or I guess in our case, boyfriend and boyfriend. We fastly went to sleep and so did the dog in his corner. Beta was awake all night. The storm slowly disapeared as the sun started to come up. There was a rainbow above us as we slept. *Well that was short, I know. I'm Ocean Doubts and if you want to repost this, CREDIT ME!*